Kid Icarus: Downfall
by SmashMaster9000
Summary: Centuries have past since the defeat of Hades. And although peace has filled the skies, a new enemy rises to begin chaos. An all new war now begins with the target being all divine beings, gods and angels alike. They already began their attack on their first target, Skyworld. Who is this new foe? Why do they seek to destroy the gods? And what will the outcome of this war be?


_**Chapter One: The Day Everything Was Lost**_

Pit had just woken up a in haze. His body was weak, hurting, and sprawled out on the ground. He began hearing faint sounds as his hearing came to him, and it quickly got very loud. It was a sound he heard countless times. A sound that only meant destruction. It was the sound of war. Pit slowly opened his eyes and was tempted to shut them from intense orange glow. Skyworld was in the middle of a disaster. Several buildings were destroyed and the rest set ablaze. His eyes widened in disbelief of what he was witnessing. They had only finished rebuilding Skyworld fifty-four years ago. The destruction he witnessed reminded him of when Palutena was under mind control and left it desolated. His sight wondered, quickly spotting what was causing all of this. In the skies were some kind of high tech warships, battle cruisers, and countless smaller crafts firing down on Skyworld.

"W-what's happening?!" Pit asked himself out loud.

His sight shifted from his left to his right where he saw a damaged Palutena's temple with a force field around it, and at the top of the steps was the goddess of light herself. She rose her staff and aimed it toward the warships. Countless centurions took to skies, all following Palutena's command. Pit could even see he's double, Dark Pit take off with them, armed with only his Silver Bow. As Pit followed their flight, several of the smaller aircraft flew towards them. In only seconds, dozens of centurions were shot down. Dark Pit and the centurion strong arms managed to take down a couple of the invading fighters. Eventually, their efforts were in vain as each of them were shot down until only Dark Pit was left. He switched out his bow for his staff followed by a taunting motion. Countless fighters rushed him. At first he was taking them out one by one, but they were coming too fast and his fire too slow. Eventually, Dark Pit was shot down as well. He crashed about fifty feet away from Pit, with smoke coming off of him. Pit heard something heavy hit the ground and looked to the left and saw it.

A machine, made of some kind of metal standing twice the size of him walked calmly toward Dark Pit. With his weapon out of reach, Dark Pit struggling stood up and attempted to punch his enemy. He hit the metal monster, but to no avail. The machine quickly grabbed him with its large hands, restraining Dark Pit's arms. He struggled, then screamed as the grip began to tighten. Pit found it unsettling, hearing his own voice scream in pain. He could even faintly hear his wing bones cracking. The machine didn't want to just kill Dark Pit, it wanted to break him. A green light formed around Dark Pit and in seconds he was gone. Pit knew it must have been Viridi pulling him out of battle . He was saved, but the machine noticed Pit onlooking the whole thing. It came toward him, his eyes widening with every moment. It rose its left arm, ready to end his life. Suddenly it was shot at and distracted. Pit looked back at the temple and saw Palutena looking at us.

"Stay away from him!" she demand.

She fired a more powerful shot, this one sending the attacker flying. Pit saw Palutena fall to her knees, feeling the fatigue from constant use of her power. He weakly picked himself off the ground, feeling the pain all around him intensify upon moving, and got to his feet. He looked back and saw Palutena's barrier disappearing. She had used every bit of remaining strength she had in that last blast to protect him. Pit started walking toward her and as she looked at him he could see both a smile and tears on her face.

"I-I'm coming P-Palutena," he said in a weak state and moving oh so slowly.

She looked off to the side and her expression changed drastically. What was happiness of his safety was quickly replace with distress and horror.

"Pit! Get out of here!" She had shouted to him.

Pit looked at what she was looking at, and he saw the largest ship, which he presumed was the flagship carrying out this assault, begin to have its front glowing a piercing red, getting bigger and brighter in short seconds. Pit's mouth open slightly only to let my gasp out, knowing all too well what was about to happen.

"Lady Palutena," he said as he quickly turned back around.

With all his strength and power, Pit moved as fast as he could toward the temple. His arm stretched out trying to reach for Palutena. So close, yet so far. With his body still in pain, Pit tripped over himself. He looked up just in time to witness the worst moment in his life. A flash of red filled his eyes, and where the temple, where Palutena used to be, erupted into flames.

"LADY PALUTENA!"


End file.
